Her Love, So Quiet
by Yankees-Suck
Summary: Complete. Just a short story about Maria Edwards' first day at Hogwarts. Please R&R (if you want...Haha!)
1. The Meeting

I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related characters and events. Anything else you regognize, I don't own either =D

Maria Edwards was an average witch who had been living with her father her whole life, and today was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was going to be a new student.  
  
"Bye, Daddy!" she called to her shabby looking father.  
  
"Bye, Maria! Don't forget to write!"  
  
And that was it. The trained turned the corner and her father was no longer in sight. Maria walked down the trains narrow hallway slowly to look for a compartment to stay in. She kept looking in them, but they all seemed to be full. She finally reached the end and peered her head in. "Room for one more?" she asked.  
  
There were three people in it. Two boys, one with black hair, the other with red, and a brunette. The brunette spoke, "there is," she said. "My name is Hermione. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Maria," she said, sitting down next to Hermione. "And this is my cat, Johnny."  
  
"I'm Harry," said the boy with black hair.  
  
"And I'm Ron. It's nice to meet you Maria." He offered his hand. Maria took it and gave it a little shake. She did that with the rest of them.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"You must be new. You excited about school?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah! I was so happy when I finally got my letter," Maria said while stroking Johnny. Johnny was a mysterious looking cat with jet black fur and flashing golden eyes. "So, uh, are you guys going to the same year as me?"  
  
"If you are going to year six, then yes, we will be," said Ron while smiling.  
  
"Great! What house are you all in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," said Hermione. Maria gave a small gasp as Johnny leaped off her lap to join a ginger cat that was sitting next to Hermione. "Oh," she said. "That's Crookshanks." Johnny gave Crookshanks a quick sniff then looked into the ginger cat's eyes. The two cats began to meow as if they were having a conversation, and it sure as well seemed like they were.  
  
"What a neat cat! Where did you get him?" asked Harry while watching the two creatures. He looked at Johnny, who looked at him back.   
  
"At a pet store in America."   
  
"He's really cool one, he is. Oh! Look! We are almost there!" exclaimed Hermione while jumping to her feet. "I guess I'll go change. Maria, you can go after me."  
  
"Okay."   
  
Hermione left the compartment, leaving Harry, Ron, and her alone. As Maria watched Johnny and Crookshanks chasing each other's tail, there was a long silence between everyone. Harry looked at Maria. She was a pretty girl with long locks of browns, golds, and reds. She had brown eyes that filled her thin face with wisdom and knowledge. Her pale lips, giving her the life she needed. She had almost a hollow figure that had an unknown joy shining from her. It was amazing how the silence could bring out her ravishing beauty. Then, there was a disturbance. She blinked.  
  
Hermione had opened the door. "Your turn."  
  
Maria got her robes together and stepped out. Right when she got out, she began walking, when suddenly, she walked right into someone! "I-I-," she stuttered. She looked into her victim's eyes. They were pale blue, like an ocean covered in a light frost. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just-...." He cut her off by putting his hand over her lips.  
  
"It's okay. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." He was quite the handsome man with his light blond hair, and his eyes, there was something about them that made her shiver. It was a shiver of cold, a cold she longed to feel, and longed to have.  
  
"I'm...Maria. Maria Edwards."  
  
He gave her a seductive glare. "Nice meeting you Maria."  
  
"Nice meeting you too...." she said while running to the bathroom. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. "Ugh! I acted so stupid back there. Geez. I need to hurry up...." She got dressed as fast as she could and sped out the door. She ran back into her compartment to see that the boys had already changed. "How did you-?"  
  
"Magic," said Harry with a slight laugh. "That was fast."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I just...well..." They could tell she was uncomfortable, so Ron spoke up.  
  
"Well, no matter. We are almost there. No wait, we ARE there."  
  
It was magnificent. They way the moonlight shone off the lake, and the way the castle ahead blended with the sky above. "Wow. This is amazing," said Maria, gazing into the starry heavens above.   
  
"Yeah, well, let's go grab a carriage before they are all taken," said Harry, while guiding her hand into the closest carriage.   
  
"Where are the horses that pull them? Or are these bewitched as well?"  
  
"Well, the aren't bewitched, but there aren't horses. They are these things called thestrals, and they can only be seen after one has seen death."  
  
"Um, how can--?" she began to ask until she thought about what she was going to say. She thought it was best to keep quiet.   
  
Hermione changed the topic quickly. "So Maria. Where did you say you where from?"  
  
Maria was caught off guard. "Oh! Uh, I'm from America. I lived on the East Coast."  
  
"The States, huh? That's cool. Do you think you're going to miss it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, kinda. I mean, I'm definitely going to miss the Red Sox," she sighed.  
  
"The Red Sox? Who are they?" This time, Ron asked. "Are they a Quidditch team?"  
  
"...A what?!"  
  
"Wow. Harry, does she remind you of anyone? Anyone at all?" Ron asked, recalling the day he first met Harry on the Express.  
  
Harry laughed. "You do, Maria. When I first came here, I had no clue what anything was. Umm, on the matter, who do you live with? Back home...?"  
  
Maria looked at Harry, who was looking at her. She gazed into his green eyes and lost herself. She felt like she had been emptied of all her emotions and thoughts and was an empty cloud; weightless and all. She blinked, and everything poured back in. She shook her head and blushed slightly. "Oh...." She gave a slight chuckle. "I live with my father."  
  
"Right on. Oh look! Here we are!"  
  
They all stepped out of the carriage and walked into the castle.... I'm working on chappy 2 right now! 


	2. Dinner at Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. JK Rowling does.  
  
They stepped through the enterance door. Maria's breath was taken away by the enchanted ceiling, and the floating candles. It was all so beautiful; she had never seen such beauty. As she scanned the magnificent Hall, she came across a familiar pair of eyes. She had a feeling of cold desire flow through her as she and Draco held their gaze. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Then, he winked at her and walked away to join his friends at a table. She felt a warm hand clap itself ion her shouler. She grabbed it, and spun around only to be face to face with an old wizard named Dumbledor.  
  
"Hello Ms. Edwards! Ah! And Mr. Potter! Pleasure to see you both," he said.  
  
Maria looked to her right. She had nearly forgoten he was there, but Harry was standing next to her, while Ron and Hermione where nowhere to be found. Harry looked at her, then to Dumbledor. "Good evening to you too," he said to the Proffessor. He turned to Maria. "I'll see you later, maybe?"  
  
"Wait!" she called after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to sit down," he laughed. "You stay here with Proffessor Dumbledor so he can introduce you to the school."  
  
"Oh. Alright then." She blushed.   
  
Harry walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine." He turned around, and walked away.  
  
Dumbledor just stod there with his eyebrows raised. "Well, shall we go?"  
  
Maria never took her eyes off of Harry. "To where?"  
  
"I just need you to come with me so I may introduce you, we will get you sorted, and you may dit down and eat."  
  
"Oh. Radical."   
  
Maria followed Dumbledor so a platform where a stool and a ragged old hat stod there quietly. Dumbledor raised his arms, and the whole room fell silent. He spoke: "Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts! I am please to say that we have a new student in our presence, not counting you first years, and she will be going into her sixth year. Before we begin, let's get her settled in, shall we?"  
  
Maria blushed lightly. She had all eyes on her, counting Harry's and Draco's, and now she was being asked to sit on the stool. She looked around as she walked to it, and sat down. Dumbledor put the old hat over her head. She began hearing a voice talking to her.  
  
"Yesss, yes, this is tough. You seem to be cunning enough for Slytherin, wise enough for Ravenclaw, you work hard enough for Hufflepuff, and all the loyalty and courage stored away, yes. Sounds like Griffyndor. But hmmm, I can't decide. You are by far the hardest to sort."   
  
Maria just looked around in the dark hat. She began to think to herself, "can anyone else hear the hat? Or is this all in my head?"   
  
"I have made my desision. I looked to your past and saw the courage you have with your mother. I put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table all began to roar and cheer. Maria took the hat off, and ran over to the table and saw Harry gleaming at her. She smiled at him, and said "Great job. That took you a lot longer then it would have for anyone else. Well, no matter! Please, sit next to me, and we can begin eating as soon as the little tykes are done."  
  
"Nice job, Maria!" said Hermione, smiling at her.   
  
"Brilliant!" said Ron. "Just brilliant."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know what to expect. So what, we wait for the little kids?" asked Maria, putting her and on her stomach and feeling it growl. "Because I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah, me too. They are almost done. There weren't a lot of first years, so, eating should begin soon," Ron said while having to clap for every Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledor stod up. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
Maria dug into anything and everything she could. She piled everything onto her plate and began eating. No one seemed to notice her mountain that she had to get through but Ron. He watched her as she devoured anything that she could touch a fork to. He laughed.   
  
Maria looked up at him. "What's so funny?  
  
"Well, someone sure is hungry, aren't they, Maria?" he said.  
  
Maria looked up. She scanned the table and saw that everyone else had plates filled to the max, but she went well past it. "Oh. Well, I'm hungry."  
  
Ron shook his head and began to eat.  
  
When they were done, everyone went to their House to be gone for the night. Maria walked up to the end of the table she was eating at and waited for Hermione.   
  
"Oi! Hermione!" she called, waiting a few minutes before getting impatient.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Oh hey, Maria! What's up?"  
  
"Listen," she said as she approached her. "I really want to talk to you. I just want to know your opinion on something."  
  
"My opinion?"  
  
"Yeah, but later tonight."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said with a shrug. She turned to Harry and Ron, who were deep in conversation. "Are you two coming or what?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Huh? What? Oh. Yeah. We're coming. You two girls just go ahead of us."  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Okay. So uhh, Maria. What did you need my opinion on?"  
  
Maria ran alittle ahead of Harry and Ron. "Catch up," she said. "Okay, I don't think they can hear us. It's just that, I know, it's lame, and I only met him, but I think I really like Harry."  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry?!" she whispered. "That's so cute! Oh wow. Do you think he likes you back?"  
  
"That's not the topic. I need you to hear who the other one is. And Hermione, you have to swear on your life that you will not breath it to a soul." Hermione nodded. "Okay, well, I think I also like that Dra--"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Uhh, all I got out was 'Dra', but I was going to say 'Draco Malfoy'. You know him?"  
  
"Duh I know him! I hate him! Ah! I can't stand him! Ugh, it's makes me sick thinking about it."  
  
"Is he that bad?" Maria asked, looking quite confused. She looked back at Harry and Ron who were watching them both with severity (because of Hermione yelling).  
  
"He's terrible! You stay away from him. Your so pretty, and your other option, way better."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"No. I know so," laughed Hermione. "Hey! You guys want to stay up and chit-chat? It's not that late, and no one rally stays in the common room on the first day."  
  
"Okay," said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Oh, hey, uh, Maria!" said Ron, catching up to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are 'the Red Sox'? You never told me."  
  
"Oh! They are a baseball team," Maria said while looking at Ron. Ron gave her a blank look. "Oh right, well, it's hard to explain. Maybe sometime over a holiday you can come to my house and I'll show you."  
  
"Oh. Okay..." said Ron in a confused tone.  
  
"Infact, why don't you all come? My dad and I could really use some company," Maria said with a cheerful glee in her voice while throwing one arm over Harry, the other over Hermione.  
  
All four of them walked towards the Common Room, conversing and laughing the whole way, when they found themselves there. Time hand flown for them. They stepped into the warm room and sat down on the couches infron of the warm fire. 


	3. All the love he had to bring

I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him. JK Rowling does. Hahha! I said that last time! Anyway, you know the drill.  
  
Maria flopped down onto the couch. "Wow," she said. "This is heaven!"   
  
Harry looked at her. He watched her burrow into the pillows and make a small groove to place her face. Maria grabbed the pillow closest to her and threw it at Hermione.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
I'm only trying to have some fun around here!" she said while blocking her face from the oncoming pillow. "Wait!" She stod up. "Shhh! Listen!"  
  
Everyone strained their ears to see if they could hear what she could. Maria tip-toed over to the fireplace and leaned over towards it. She looked real close to the stone hedge that bordered the top of it. She plucked a thin black cat hair from two of the stones. "Ha! I heard you Johny, and now I found your tracks! Come out, kitty!"  
  
And sure enough, Johnny the Black Cat of Mystery jumped from a dark spot on the floor and landed in her arms.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Wow."  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Hermione. "I mean, how did you hear something so quiet while we where all talking, and see a single cat hair by the fire?"  
  
"When you live with a cat, you get the senses of a cat. I've had this cat for my whole life. Used to belong to my dear mother."  
  
"You know, now that we speak of it, where is your mother? You don't seem to talk about her much. But-" he said at the last moment, making sure not to offend Maria at all. "You don't have to say so if you don't--"  
  
"My mom is dead."  
  
Everone stopped what they were doing, escept ofcourse, Johnny. He knew this story.  
  
"It's okay. I mean, it was a long time ago." She sat down on the couch next to Harry. "She died giving birth to me. It's my falut she's dead. If my spirit would have picked another woman to bear it, she would be alive. But I know, she wanted me to live. She wanted me to happen. She gave everything for it, too. She told Mother Nature she's give anything for a healthy baby girl, so Mother Nature took everything. That's why I don't talk about her. There aren't many things about her, except her heroic tale to give me life."  
  
She looked at Harry, who was looking at his lap. He spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask, I shouldn't have--."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I mean, I knew you were bound to ask me sooner or later. And anyway, the more you know abouta person, the moreyou understand them. And now you understand me alittle bit more, and I see no harm in that at all."  
  
They all looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. Harry saw the same beauty in her he saw while they where on the train. Her smile showed her stength, her stength that no power on Earth could destroy. As he loked at her more, he always noticed something new on her. He roamed his eyes to her's which where looking at the fire, then down her sweet neck. As soon as he got to her breasts, he looked away and blushed. We only just met he thought. I shouldn't be doing that. Not until we are dating. Ack! To far in the future. Stop thinking...  
  
Maria looked at Harry. "You alright there, pal? Look alittle red." With that, both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. Ron began to laugh. "You know what? I'm planning on hitting the sack. I don't know about you three...." Ron got up, and walked up towards the boy's dorm.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermoine with a yawn. "I'm going as well. Good night, Harry, 'night Ron," she said while turning to Maria. "You comin'?"  
  
"No, I actually want to stay here with Johnny for a few moments. He seems excited about something."  
  
"Okay." Hermione turned around and vanished away.  
  
Now it was just Harry and Maria. There was a long silence between them. Maria played with her cat by throwing her wand in dark pathes on the wall and Johnny would run and fetch it. Wow. She was playing fetch with her cat. Harry, on the other hand, was careful not to look at her, knowing he would go into his fantasy world where it was just him and her. Though, by the looks of it, he was in his fantasy.  
  
Maria broke the silence. "You seem uncomfortable, Harry. YOu want to talk about something?"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked, then realised where he was. "Yeah, just thinking."  
  
"About what?" Maria said, scooting over to him.  
  
"Uhhh...." He was breaking into a slight sweat. She made him so uncomfortable, yet he wanted to hold her. To touch her. To love her.  
  
"You know what? I think this is a bad time for me. I should have gone with Hermione to bed. I know, you are thinking about what I told you about my mom, and I bet you don't know what to do next with me, incase I bring up some other tragic event. I'm going to sleep. You should to, you know. It will help the both of us. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Well, your right," said Harry, relieved she gave him the perfect excuse to blush. "But before we go to bed...." He walked over to Maria and looked her in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to her, listening to her breath, and feeling her heart beat with his. He smelled her hair; it was the smell of a sweet rose. He leaned away, looked her in the eyes, and smiled. He kissed her with all the love he had to bring. She gasped and put her hands on his face. It was like kissing insanity. Every thought he had of her rushed through his head as he went to grab her arms.  
  
Maria broke the kiss and ran towards the girl's dorm. When she reached the top ofthe stairs, she turned to him and smiled. He smiled back as she ran up the stairs, with Johnny following close behind her.   
  
Sorry it was so short. I had to end it so I could go to BED. Hahha! Sweet dreams everyone, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
